


Warm Delirium

by keyboardclicks



Category: Maurice (1987), Maurice - E. M. Forster
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Flash Fic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyboardclicks/pseuds/keyboardclicks
Summary: There is something magical about the hours of early morning when the sun has not yet begun to show above the horizon; something words cannot quite capture, no matter how hard they try.





	Warm Delirium

Maurice had the absolute sweetest face when he was asleep; all signs of stress or worry just melted right off, which was saying something because Alec knew him to be a right worrier.  Soft, even little breaths taken in through parted lips that looked perfectly kissable and sweet, even on the nights when he would snore like a buzzsaw and drool gathered on the corner of his mouth.

During the day Maurice’s hair was combed back neatly, with only the soft wisps of his fringe falling against his forehead and eyes, though when it got that far Maurice generally decided on needing a trim.  Against the pillow his hair was fanned out and messy, with the little hairs at the back of his neck curling in perfect asking to be pet.  It was altogether a sweet and unguarded look, if more than a tad messy.

Alec woke one night and watched that sweet face in the still, quiet darkness, hoping Maurice’s even breathing and comfortable presence would lull him back to sleep.  The clock struck the hour of three, then the quarter, and then Maurice, in some half-awake delirium, reached out and grabbed clumsily for his lover’s shirt, mumbling with closed eyes, “Alec…” 

The desired object of affection chuckled and took the searching hand in his own, moving it to rest atop his waist and replying blearily, “‘m right here, pet.  Didn’t go nowhere.”

Maurice grumbled and, being a great thing who barely knew his own strength when  _ awake _ , tugged Alec forward roughly so that their heads nearly bashed together.  Their chests flush, he pressed one of his long legs between Alec’s two and curled an arm around his waist.  Alec snaked his arm beneath Maurice’s and rested it firmly on his back so they were clung to each other like vines to a tree.  It felt good to be held so tightly: safe, secure, like the whole world could fall apart but they’d be unscathed so long as they were in each other’s arms.  It really made one ready to take on the world, but also unwilling to ever leave the bed.

Alec rested his face against the crook of Maurice’s neck and kissed his stubbly jaw, giving a final shift before relaxing completely against his lover and the mattress.  Indiscriminate noises were muffled by the half-opened window.  The clock struck half past three.


End file.
